HetaOni: The New Arrivals
by KirbyFan741
Summary: It's been five years since Tenshi and her friends have been to the Hetalia- verse. The four of them plus Yuka enter a mansion without knowing the danger that lurks there. What happens when the Axis meet these humans once again? Slight Pairings, NO YAOI! Sequel to "How do you Fail at Dying?", read first.


Kirbyfan741:Hey guys I'm here for a HetaOni story with my five OCs Introductions and the Story are below! I DON'T OWN HETAONI OR HETALIA!

* * *

**Bold- Game text**

_Italic- Thoughts_

Kageyama

Age: 26

Looks: Long, dark colored hair and eyes, fair skin, has bangs that cover her right eye, has a bandage over her right eye, wears a white t-shirt with angel wings on the front with skinny jeans and red sneakers, she has her katana, "Wishing Star", on her waist, a cherry blossom hair pin in her hair, and a curl like Italy's

Personality: Usually calm and quiet, but can be extremely frightening when mad, she is very protective of her loved ones, she enjoys teasing her twin brother, very polite, otaku

Kageyama

Age: 26

Looks: Short, dark hair and eyes, has a curl like Italy's, wears a black t-shirt with the outline of a katana with baggy pants and red sneakers, carries his katana, "Supernova", on his waist

Personality: Usually hyperactive and excited, but can be really stupid, he doesn't appreciate his sister teasing him, has a small cursing problem, otaku

3. Yuki Hoshi

Age: 24

Looks: Shoulder length, blue hair and lavender eyes, wears a pink t-shirt with a cherry blossom with a red knee length skirt and black sneakers, carries a pocket knife at all times

Personality: Shy and quiet, but once you get to know her she's kind and cheerful-er (I don't think that's a word), she hates when her friends fight, otaku

4. Shi Seishin

Age: 25

Looks: Mid-back length, silver hair and ocean blue eyes, wears a purple shirt with a cute rice ball on the front with baggy jeans and white sneakers, has no weapon because she uses her awesome Tae Kwon Do skills

Personality: Goofy and loud, like an older sister to Yuki, knows when to be serious, likes to poke fun at Takashi, has a strange Coca-Cola addiction, otaku

5. Yuka Kageyama (Hikari)

Age: 22

Looks: Shoulder length, light brown hair and green eyes, wear a black shirt that says "I'm an otaku, deal with it!" with a navy blue skirt and white shoes, carries the star rod from Kirby (yes it actually works as a weapon believe it or not)

Personality: Happy and optimistic, Hetalia fan girl, was adopted into the Kageyama family, acts like South Korea in the fact she claims Takashi's "breasts" (wonder how that happened *sarcasm*)

Chapter 1: Is that Mansion Haunted?

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Shi yelled loudly to her friends lagging behind her. "Maybe Takashi's old age is catching up to him!" Everyone laughed, except Takashi who glared at Shi once he caught up.

" Hey is that a mansion!" Yuka exclaimed looking in the horizon.

"Looks like it," Yuki said quietly.

"Why don't we take a look around?" Tenshi said looking at the mansion suspiciously. Everyone agreed as they headed toward the mansion ahead. Tenshi still couldn't shake the horrible feeling the mansion was giving off.

TIME SKIP TO ENTERING THE MANSION!

"Th-this place is cr-creepy," Yuki stuttered out.

"Hell yeah! Let's explore the creepy-ass house!" Takashi exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hmmm…" Yuka didn't look like her normal happy self. _Something is off about this place_ Yuka thought grimly, _It reminds me of that game HetaOni, this isn't good._

"AH!" Shi yelled. "What the hell is that thing!" Shi pointed at the gray alien thing behind Tenshi. Tenshi turned around and unsheathed her katana, Wishing Star. Tenshi swung her sword at the monster "RUN!" Tenshi commanded her friends and brother and she dodged another swipe of it's claw. The four did what they were told, but ended up splitting up. Takashi went up to the fourth floor and locked the door. Yuka went to the second floor and hid in the room in the bottom left corner room [1]. Yuki and Shi went up and hid in the room to the top right corner [2].  
_**Who would you like to play as?**_

_***Tenshi**_

_**Takashi**_

_**Yuka**_

_**Yuki and Shi**_

**? Appeared.**

_Damn this is like an RPG,_ Tenshi thought as she looked at the menu below, _Let's see what skills I have._

**Angel's Wrath- "Prepare to face my wrath!" May stun enemy**

**Angel's Kiss- Gives damage given to allies to Tenshi**

"Prepare to face my wrath!" Tenshi yelled as pure white angel wings sprouted from her back. Tenshi's sword glowed as she slashed it down on the thing, a **526** flew above the monster as it faded. Tenshi sheathed her katana.

**Battle won! 25 exp and 10 Heta!**

Tenshi ran down the hall way to the right and found herself in a kitchen she could hear the front door open as she looked around to see if there was a place she could hide. She spotted a spot in the upper right hand corner and ran for the spot, but on the way she knocked a plate down from the counter. Tenshi shook a little as she heard heavy footsteps approach the kitchen room. Tenshi stiffened as she heard the door open the close. Thump, thump, thump, the footsteps approached her location as she slowly reached for her katana. She looked up from her corner to see an Asian man in a white naval uniform with a katana strapped to his waist. He had a ceramic shard in his hand as he looked at Tenshi as though she were familiar.

"Tenshi?" The Japanese man questioned as he pocketed the shard and approached Tenshi.

Tenshi swallowed hard. "How do you know my name?" Tenshi said trying to sound a little brave, but ended up sounding very quiet.

"What do you mean? We met five years ago, in Germany," The Asian man said lowering to Tenshi's eye level.

"I've never been to Germany, sir," Tenshi responded politely. "You must be confusing me for another."

"I would recognize my friends anywhere," The Asian man replied looking into Tenshi's eyes. "Don't you remember? It's me, Japan."

"I-I'm sorry I don't," Tenshi said as she quieted to a whisper at her last word. "Remember."

* * *

KirbyFan741: I hope you guys enjoy this sequel kind a thing as much as I enjoy writing it! This is five years after Tenshi, Takashi, Yuki and Shi left the Hetalia-verse, Yuka was never there. I recommend you read the first story so you understand what's going on.

[1] The room the awesome Prussia is found in

[2] The room Germany is found in


End file.
